Shattered
by cherryprincess3
Summary: One-shot. This is Sirius's view of that fateful Halloween when Lily and James died.R


**Shattered**

            "Hello, Hagrid!" I said cheerily, answering the door to Hagrid's thunderous knocks.

            "'Ello, Sirius," said Hagrid in such a somber tone that the grin was wiped right off of my face.

            "What? What is it Hagrid?" I asked in a panic.

            "I-I need to borrow that motorcycle of yers," replied Hagrid grimly.

            "W-Why?" I asked, my worst fears realized.

            "I- I don't know how ter tell ya this. It's-it's J-James, and Lily," explained Hagrid, "They- they've been k-killed by- by You-Know-Who…." With that he broke down into sobs.

            "No, no, no! You're lying! You're lying!" I cried, but knew he wasn't. "How?"

            "It was that Peter Pettigrew! He told You-Know-Who where Lily and James were hidin'!" cried Hagrid, sobbing like a baby.

            "Oh God. Oh God, no. No, NO! Harry!" I burst out suddenly, remembering James' son, my godson. He was so young, not even one…."

            "Tha's what I'm here fer, Sirius! I need to take Harry ter 'is aunt an' uncle's".

            "But, if You-Know-Who got Lily and James, then Harry…" I trailed off.

            "Tha's the amazin' thing, Sirius! Harry survived the Killin' Curse!" Hagrid cried, regaining some composure.

            "Oh my god! Wow. Okay, take the motorcycle," I said, handing Hagrid the keys.

            "Thank ya, Sirius, I'll come an' talk later…." And that was the last I saw of Hagrid for twelve years.

            Once Hagrid left, I went and sat in my living room, in a daze. Then, it really hit me, Lily and James Potter, my best friends, were dead! And another one of my so-called friends, Peter Pettigrew, was responsible! I was enraged. I seized a glass vase from the coffee table and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Panting hard, I surveyed the room, looking for things to throw and beat. I picked up a glass picture frame, holding a picture of me with Lily and James on their wedding day. I tossed it and the glass shattered. I ripped the picture out and held it to my heart.

            "Why, James! Why? I know you're stronger than this! How could you just die on me like this!" I cried, my voice shaking with oncoming sobs.

            Then, they came. Great, racking sobs shook my body from head to toe. Tears welled up and zigzagged down my face, like so many rivers. I cried for Harry. I cried for Lily, for James. I cried for Moony, who would be devastated. But mostly I cried for Wormtail, the miserable excuse for a human being. He did this, to his best friends. We trusted him as the Potter's Secret-Keeper. That miserable git would do anything for the slightest scrap of power; even kill his best friends.

            "James, I promise you, I _will_ get him. I swear on- on you're g-grave," I vowed. I intended to carry out this promise, soon.

            There was another knock on the door. I composed myself, got up, and answered the door. Moony stood there, tears glinting in his eyes. We hugged each other, not caring if it wasn't manly. We sat on the couch and sobbed silently for what seemed like forever.

            "How?" asked Remus, staring at me questioningly.

            "Peter!" I spat the name out like poison.

            Remus gasped, and fresh tears arrived. I let him cry, and cry, and cry.

            I said one word, "Revenge."

            Remus nodded, got up and simply left. Rage seized me again and I cursed everything in sight. I imagined Peter's face on everything: cups, pictures, books, and furniture. I finally stopped, breathing hard, my eyes wild, my whole body sweaty. For the second time that night, I slumped to the floor and cried. I buried my face in my hands and cried like a baby. I cried myself to sleep. That was the end of the worst night of my life. From that night on, my life was shattered, like the broken glass lying all around me.

Well, how do you like it? Review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
